The One Who Never Gave Up
by Chels0320 LovingTheSongbird
Summary: This is a sequel to The One Left Behind. You don't have to read it but it's recommended. Its a few weeks passed when Beth arrived at Alexandria with Daryl, Aaron, and Luke. She is adapting to normalcy quickly and just beginning to feel comfortable. But everyone knows: you can't let yourself get too comfortable in a zombie apocalypse. Rated M for Smut, language and Violence.


The decorations were coming along and Beth could barely hold in her excitement.

She and a few other girls her age had gone a little ways outside the walls and collected as many flowers possible that had just started blooming. There was an array of colors and even though Beth would have wanted red roses this was just as good. Beth sprinkled the rest out of her basket onto the pathway to their make shift aisle.

She walked over to the white arch and laid a hand on it. Daryl and Aaron had done a really good job making it out of what they had. Even though the wood was cracked, she believed it was the best they could do.

They also had brought all the chairs they could find and lined them around the pathway of flowers and the arch. It was actually beginning to look like a real wedding setting.

Maggie's voice came from behind her, "Beth… You didn't."

Beth turned around and frowned and looked for Daryl. He was supposed to keep her away from this area until Beth had everything set up. The man could do almost anything if he set his mind to it. Lying? Not so much.

Beth sighed, "This was supposed to be a surprise. But yes Maggie, I did." Beth's frown was replaced by a bright smile.

Maggie looked the scene over and shook her head, "This is silly."

Beth walked over to a chair that was slightly out of place, "No, it's not. You and Glenn never had a wedding. It's not silly. It's... traditional. It's what Daddy would have loved."

Maggie stared at Beth who was now fixing the flowers, "Thank you."

Beth stopped at her sister's praise. Beth's smile grew bigger and brighter as she ran over to her sister and flung her arms around the brunette. "You deserve it."

* * *

Maggie had asked where Beth was and Daryl had tried to lie and make it sound convincing. He really did try. But, of course, Maggie had seen right through it and now he was going to be in big trouble with Beth.

It had been a few weeks since Beth had arrived at Alexandria and she seemed to be everywhere and doing everything at once. She ran runs when she was needed. She took care of Judith when she was needed. She did projects like these when she had ideas and spare time. She was a miracle worker, and she was his.

It was lunch time and as he headed to Rick's house he saw the Greene sisters also making their way to the door. Daryl didn't know why but he tried to duck behind the stairs of the porch.

"Oh no ya' don't, Dixon."

He rolled his eyes and came out from his poor excuse of a hiding spot, "I was just, uh."

Beth gave him a fake stern look, "You were hiding from me."

Daryl looked away and grumbled out, "No I'wasn't."

Beth cocked her head to the side, "Right."

Daryl sighed, "Look, she knew I was lying. I ain't a good liar."

Beth lost the fake stern look and walked up to him to give him a small peck on the lips. When she departed from him she laughed a little, "I know."

Maggie looked up at the sky smiling, "Okay, before the food gets cold."

Beth rolled her eyes and patted Daryl's cheek as he took her hand and led her into the house with Maggie smiling behind them.

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not! Now shut up and put the damn thing on." Beth was losing her patience with her non enthusiastic sister.

Maggie's eyes widened, "You know I'm the oldest right?"

Beth scoffed, "Then you should act like it."

The group was enjoying the show and Glenn pipped up, "Sassy."

Daryl smiled as the others gave out small laughter.

Beth pointed up the stairs, "Now. Go. I didn't spend a whole week looking for that for nothing."

Maggie finally gave in and went upstairs as Beth told everyone that the wedding ceremony would begin as soon as her sister came out. Everyone started making their way to the ceremony except for daryl, who was leaning on the wall.

Beth stared at him, "That means you too, Mr. Dixon." Her big grin made his heart beat quicken. It had been weeks and she still did that to him. That smile that started small and then soon would evolve into a full blown grin. Brightening up the whole damn room.

"Just thought I'd make sure ya' got there safe." He looked down at his shoes but then back up at her, his hair hiding some of his face as he gazed at her.

Beth nodded as she took a few steps towards him, "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm." He murmured as she had closed the distance between them and placed her arms around his neck.

"Hmm so thoughtful."

Daryl felt a shiver run down his body as her voice took on a husky, sultry edge.

He wanted to flip them so that he would be pushing her into the wall he was leaning on. He wanted to do a lot of things. None of those things were appropriate though. He sighed but was startled when Beth's hand went between them and over the front of his pants. He couldn't conceal the slight spasm she elicited form him and she gave out a giggle.

She leaned up to his ear and another shiver rushed don his body as she whispered, "How long's it been?"

"Too damn long." He growled in response and Beth's lips connected with his neck, trailing feather light kisses along his neck. A fiery trail across his face. She stopped when she kissed the side of his mouth.

Beth sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted this to be perfect for them and all the planning and searching and-"

Daryl grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deep, long, and hard ultimately silencing her unnecessary apology. Her hands came up to run through his hair, moaning softly in the process as his hands went around her waist and pulled her snug against him. They departed a few moments later just for their lungs' sake but their foreheads came together.

"Tonight." Beth whispered.

Daryl opened his eyes to stare intently into her searing blue ones. He nodded and removed one arm from her waist to tuck a loose strand behind her ear.

"Beth!"

Beth rolled her eyes but stayed where she was and yelled back, "What, Maggie?"

Beth heard feet coming down the stairs and she turned her body slightly but Daryl kept her in his grasp.

Maggie was absolutely gorgeous. Her shoulder length hair was thrown up into a small bun with silver accessories Beth had found at a small boutique they had come upon last week. The dress fit her just right like Beth had expected but nothing in Beth's mind compared to how it actually looked on her sister.

"Maggie… You look… Wow. Glenn's gonna love it!" Beth had turned all the way around but Daryl's arms came around her and pulled her back into his chest. Beth looked down at his hands interlocked over her stomach and smiled.

Maggie looked at herself again in a mirror in the living room and nodded, "You did great, Bethie."

The amount of pride that swelled up in Beth's chest made her want to cry but she could save the tears for the ceremony.

* * *

There were more people then there were chairs but a lot of people didn't mind standing. Beth and Daryl were up at the front, Daryl being one of Glenn's best men and Beth being Maggie's maid of honor.

As expected Glenn was speechless when Maggie made it up to the arch and Beth was afraid he wasn't going to be able to say his vows. But when Father Gabriel got to him, Glenn soon cleared his throat and begin speaking them. Once the ceremony was over, people intermingled and came together.

It was too easy to slip away.

"Daryl…"

They didn't even make it to their house. They didn't even go that far from where everyone else was. Beth had drug him off and immediately jumped him when they were out of sight. With everyone too busy talking about the wedding and future runs and other things, Beth saw no reason to walk all the way to their house. They just would have to be quiet. Which was easier said than done.

Beth had made quick work of his jeans, not bothering with his vest or shirt. This was pure, raw need. No foreplay. No touching. Just fucking.

Daryl had always been the one to want to please the most. So when he had tried to go down onto his knees Beth had whined and told him that she needed him now as she gripped his hair, his face nuzzled in between her clothed legs.

Daryl had nodded but still brought her jeans and panties down her waist, Beth kicked off her boots and shimmied her jeans and panties all the way off. He was still on his knees as he probed her center sensually, feeling her, wishing he could taste her. She let out a sigh as her hands gripped the back of his head. Warning him. Telling him. They both needed it now.

Daryl got up from his knees and immediately grabbed underneath Beth's thighs bringing her legs around his waist. He gently pushed her up against the house they were behind as he gave one quick thrust into her.

Beth mouth latched onto Daryl's neck, biting his flesh to muffle the scream that erupted from her. When he wasn't moving she began to move her hips against his, beckoning him to continue. He didn't need much more encouragement as he started to move inside of her, the rhythm of both their hips in almost perfect sync.

He let out a loud groan as he felt her walls tremble around him. She was already so close and he knew exactly what she needed. He brought one of his hands from around her waist, making her thighs grip tighter around him as he brought his hand between them and rubbed that bundle of nerves that made her walls spasm uncontrollably around him. She let out a breath she had been holding in and whimpered in ecstasy as she found her release. He had been so focused on her that he immediately found his right after she succumbed to hers.

He slowly let her down and as she slid down, she almost fell but he caught her. Her legs felt useless but she shortly regained her equilibrium.

* * *

The pair returned and it was like they had never left. People were still gathered around Maggie and Glenn, others were going back and forth between people.

"You think they noticed?" Beth joked but when she looked over at Daryl her smile left her face. Daryl seemed distant, almost angry.

Beth brought her hand to one of his and he looked at her but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Daryl?"

Daryl looked away from her but her hand quickly grabbed his chin and made him return his eyes to hers. Daryl sighed, "We didn't… I didn't…"

Beth gave him a questioning look but soon the realization slapped her in the face.

"Daryl… It's okay. It'll be fine." Beth reassured him as she let his chin go.

Daryl said nothing in response. His facial expression had changed but the uneasiness was still there. She took a hold of his hand and rubbed her thumb soothingly over his. She knew that was one of his all-time fears which was ironic but he had good reason. He still remembered Lori and even though they were in a safe place a lot could happen in nine months. And just because they had medical supplies, didn't mean that all complications were off the table. If he lost Beth again - he couldn't live with himself.

"Hey."

Beth brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at her as she continued, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's going to be okay."

"How do ya' know that Beth?" His tone was level but had a hint of annoyance laced in his question.

Beth narrowed her eyes, "I just do, okay?"

Daryl looked over at Maggie and Glenn and then back at her, "Alright."

Beth gave him a smile and they both started walking towards the group.


End file.
